Trauma
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: The League are assigned to protect a young woman from a master criminal, but her own past has left her terrified of one of the League members...


Disclaimer: I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but Bianca, Raoul and Eloise are mine since I came up with them. So there.  
  
A/n: Please be nice, since this is my first LXG fic. Sorry if I get anything wrong, but then again, fanfictions shouldn't have to be 100% accurate to be good. Enjoy! :)  
  
Music drifted gently down the halls of a huge mansion, mixed together with laughter and cheerful voices. A young child, no more than six years old, sat at the foot of a staircase, smoothing out her blue dress and cradling a porcelain doll in her arms. She looked up, her large blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity as the butler opened the door, inviting a group of men inside. One in particular caught her eye, dressed in a long black coat, his face hidden beneath the wide rim of a hat. He glanced around and noticed the girl, who stood up politely, smiling as she brushed her elegantly curled black hair behind her ears. The man made his way to her.   
  
"Are you the daughter of Eloise LeCoeur?" The man asked, and the little girl nodded shyly.  
  
"Yes, my name is Bianca," she replied with a curtsey. "Would you like to see mama?" The man nodded and extended his hand. Bianca took it and led him to a large hall, where people in elegant clothes danced around the room and talked amongst themselves. A group of musicians stood on a stage, creating beautiful music that filled the room like a sweet perfume. Eloise was at the far end of the room, her sandy blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall of silk. She turned towards her daughter as she approached, her face suddenly blanching as she saw the stranger behind Bianca.  
  
"Raoul, no.." she whispered under her breath, then everything was lost in a chaotic mess of screams and blood. Bianca screamed and freed her hand from Raoul's grasp as he ran forward and slit open Eloise's stomach with a knife held in his other hand. Laughing to himself, he pulled off his gloves, revealing thin air where the garments had once been. Bianca suddenly felt faint from the sight, and she backed away, before quickly darting under a nearby table, as people around her rushed to get out of the room.  
  
"Now," Raoul began, edging closer to Eloise's twitching form, "about that money you owe me...the money you left me in your will..." Eloise managed a small but malevolent smile, as she glared back at Raoul.  
  
"I changed the will," she whispered, inbetween ragged short breaths. "The money goes to my daughter, not you. You get...nothing..." She stopped suddenly, her head falling back lifeless onto the floor. Raoul stood still for a moment, horror-stricken at the news, then let out a bellow of rage. He turned to his partners, throwing off the rest of his clothes, so that he had apparently disappeared, except for his voice.  
  
"Find the girl," he ordered the other men. "Bring her to me. One way or another, that money is mine." The men went off in different directions, unaware that the small, shivering child sat under a table hidden in shadow, clutching her doll tightly against her chest. She watched the men leave one by one, and after a while, the door swung open and shut apparently of its own accord, which meant that Raoul had also left. Whimpering, she ran out from under the table, when something grabbed her tightly. She swung her head around, screaming as she found the air holding her wrist tightly.  
  
"You come with me," Raoul's voice growled, and Bianca screamed again, flinging her doll in the direction of the voice. It smashed somewhere above her, and the grip on her wrist was released, as Raoul cried out in pain. Shards of porcelain floated in front of her, telling her that her attacker was nearby. She backed away from the shards, climbing onto one of the tables to get further away, but still Raoul followed her. She stepped back again, when she felt the ground leave her feet as she reached the edge of the table. Crying out, she fell backwards off the table, and through a window. She hit the ground hard and lay there, as darkness slowly surrounded her. 


End file.
